Father of the Bride
by Sassy Lil Scorpio
Summary: Tommy's naïve nature and Bill's sociopathic personality collide, leaving one man dead and the other man alive at the infamous Two Pines Massacre. Ten drabbles about the interaction between Tommy, Bill, and Beatrix at Two Pines. -10x100. One shot-


**Father of the Bride**

**A Kill Bill Fanfiction by Sassy Lil Scorpio**

**Disclaimer: **Bill, Tommy and Beatrix and all situations are from the creative imagination of Quentin Tarantino. The author makes no claim of ownership. No monetary gain is being made from this work

**Summary:** Tommy's naïve nature and Bill's sociopathic personality collide, leaving one man dead and the other man alive at the infamous Two Pines massacre. Ten drabbles about the interaction between Tommy, Bill, and Beatrix at Two Pines. 10x100. One shot.

**Author's Notes:** 10x100 is a form of fan-fiction, in which there are ten drabbles, each one a hundred words a piece.

**Dedication:** For Jen, you're a great friend. I hope you'll continue to write to your heart's delight! For Adrienne, I miss you much! I'm so proud of you for starting grad school!

* * *

**I. Bill **_Always Full of Surprises_

Three months had passed since he last saw her.

She was still beautiful, even if she was knocked up by another man. They exchanged playful banter and he was reminded of why he loved—and hated her so much. He feigned interest in the man she chose over him just to numb her killer instincts. She even asked if he wanted to come to the wedding. Of course he would.

Last night, he dreamed about her. Or so he said. He was going to fabricate a lovely dream to further deaden her instincts, when she pulled him inside the chapel.

**oOo**

**II. Tommy **_The Supposed Son-in-Law_

Tommy was thrilled to meet his future father-in-law—even if he just dropped in. Arlene looked pale. He didn't want her to be worried. She should be excited for what lay ahead. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together and start a family.

Arlene introduced them. He couldn't be happier. Their wedding was set for tomorrow, and her father had come all the way from Australia. Arlene didn't speak a lot about her father, but when she did, she always sounded sad. Tommy felt hopeful. Maybe the wedding would mend the brokenness between father and daughter.

**oOo**

**III. Bill **_Talking to the 'Other Man'_

Listening to the stupid prick was torturous. Bill had to endure listening to the Other Man talk about how beautiful 'Arlene' looked in her wedding dress, despite superstition. He wanted to pull out his Colt .45 and shoot him in the head right then, but he held off.

Beatrix said he was full of surprises. She had no idea how right she was.

Bill wasn't concerned though. In this case, it would definitely prove to be bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress.

Bad luck for everyone involved. Not to mention the surprise factor.

**oOo**

**IV. Tommy **_Superstitions and Wedding Dresses_

Tommy didn't truly believe in living dangerously. He only said that to make Arlene smile.

And what was the big deal about seeing the bride in her wedding gown before the ceremony? That was a silly superstition that older folks believed in. The bride wore her dress once in her lifetime on her special day, so why not get more mileage out of it?

Besides, Bill wasn't Arlene's lover.

Tommy was very proud to have the title of being Arlene's lover and husband. And he certainly was not ashamed to admit that he enjoyed seeing her in that wedding dress.

**oOo**

**V. Beatrix **_Kaleidoscope of Emotions_

Beatrix didn't believe in God, but she prayed that everything would turn out fine.

Bill put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him in a manner that was definitely not fatherly. More like: _you belong to me and no one else._ His tone took on a sinister note when he said '_lucky for us all, that's not the case._' Bill meant it in a subtle and sarcastic manner that she picked up. Naturally, it went over Tommy's head.

Despite the increasing tension, she hoped he would be sweet this one time. Not for Tommy, but for her.

**oOo**

**VI. Tommy** _Unsolved Mysteries_

"Oh my God—you should give her away!"

Arlene rushed to his side and he heard a slight urgency in her voice. "Tommy, that's not exactly Daddy's cup of tea."

Arlene's response would forever be an enigma to him. He didn't understand her reaction. Why was she nervous? Or was she having cold feet before the wedding? He hoped not.

Her father's sudden aloofness was puzzling too. Why wouldn't he want to give Arlene away? He didn't even want to sit with the rest of the guests…

Sadly, Tommy would never discover the truth about Arlene's father—or Arlene herself.

**oOo**

**VII. Bill **_The Road to Hell…_

"Only on the condition that I pay for everything."

Bill was a skilled con-artist with words as smooth as silk. The name 'Snake Charmer' was perfectly suited to his personality. He could charm anyone to do anything he wished. He could act out any role, as long as it brought him closer to his goals. Manipulating people's emotions came naturally to him. For Bill, their weakness was for him to prey on. It made him superior to ordinary folks like Tommy.

He knew how to quell the fear in Tommy—to the point where Tommy would never suspect a thing.

**oOo**

**VIII. Tommy**_…Is Paved with Good Intentions_

When Tommy was growing up, eating dinner with the family always settled tension. Perhaps Bill needed warming up. After all, he just came from Australia and had no clue about the man his daughter was going to marry.

Tommy reflected on that thought and was able to understand Bill's detachment. If his baby girl were to marry a man—a man he had no idea about and just met—he'd be suspicious too.

A dinner celebration would soften everyone. Tommy would get to know Bill and show him that he had every intention on taking wonderful care of his daughter.

******oOo**

**IX. Bill** _Bittersweet Revenge_

Bill stood on the bride's side, waiting patiently. This was his wedding gift to her as it would be the wedding to end all weddings. Rehearsals included. Beatrix didn't know it yet, but in a few minutes, she would be the loneliest she had ever been in her entire life.

She asked if she looked pretty. In a smooth voice, he answered her. "Oh, yes." Calm as ever.

He'd grant her that ounce of truth, since she denied him the truth about her whereabouts for the past three months.

_You'll look even prettier after I shoot you in the head._

**oOo**

**X. Beatrix **_Shattered Dreams_

Beatrix kissed him again, a regretful smile on her face. She was doing the right thing. Everything was going to be okay for her baby girl. She went to stand with Tommy and her friends.

She looked back once to see how Bill was doing…and saw his lips twist into a cold sneer.

At the same exact second, _they _entered the chapel. _They _being four people she had tried hard to put out of her mind for the past three months. With their machine guns aimed high, they were ready to go.

Beatrix's dreams were killed before the massacre began.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
